


Untitled 1

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 1

George was skeptical when his nephew, Albus, suggested that both he and his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, would be willing to help him build a workroom that was completely devoid of magic for some special experiments.

It was therefore a very pleasant surprise to find that Albus at least did know his way around a hammer and nails. It seemed like Harry to want to make sure his kids would always know both worlds. It also explained why his own father had taken to Albus. They likely talked about plugs at Sunday dinner.

Scorpius, on the other hand, wasn't so skilled. He smashed his thumb on the first try and Albus had to take him out of the room to heal it. After that, he helped by passing tools or picking up dropped nails and _that_ was when George really took notice.

What an arse the boy had. Not so much a boy at eighteen, but certainly much younger than George. Watching him wouldn't hurt anything, he said to himself as he stole glances the rest of the afternoon.

"Hey, George," Albus said around six. "I've got to stop by mum's before supper. Scorpius doesn't mind staying a bit longer though."

George looked at Scorpius and got the distinct impression that Scorpius felt it was more than all right.

"Sounds good." George hugged his nephew goodbye. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Bright and early!" Albus smiled and then he pulled Scorpius aside and they spoke in low voices, George turning away so not to eavesdrop.

"See you, Albus," Scorpius finally said and George looked up just as Albus walked through the door. 

"So, what can I do for you now, George?" Scorpius drawled. His fingers trailed across his collarbone and George had the sudden urge to lick it.

That Scorpius Malfoy was a brilliant cocksucker shouldn't have surprised George. After all, his father had been as well.


End file.
